Unusual Circumstances
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: Definetly not for the faint hearted. Erm...Not much to say. Read at the least to find out what it is. SLASH!


A/N- This was originally a challenge for a MSN group I belong too. And this is the end result of my work. It is a VERY VERY hard R, bordering on NC-17, even after being toned down. I hope it pleases. Even though the elves don't celebrate Easter and whatnot.

Warning- Het cooties and slash galore! And all sorts of interesting things. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer- Even though my friends think I'm rich, I don't own LOTR. And do you really want a mind like mine owning it?

* * *

Haldir flopped down in a rather undignified manner on the bed he used during his frequent visits to Rivendell. He was often here, well, as often as he could be here, visiting his best friends, Elladan and Elrohir, as well as their mutual friend Legolas. A wry smile twisted Haldir's face as he thought about Legolas' talented hands. Upon his arrival, Haldir had been informed that the threesome was off on a "camping trip" by none other than Lord Elrond himself. Rolling his eyes, Haldir settled in for a wait. Ah well, the problem with Eowowen wasn't going to clear up overnight. He might as well stay here for a couple weeks or so.

After dinner, Haldir excused himself to his room. He didn't need to fake exhaustion, it was evident. He was tired from the long trip and from trying to deny the inevitable. That Eowowen just didn't love him. After much tossing and turning, Haldir finally was able to get to sleep.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

They lay together on silken sheets. Eowowen smiled seductively and kissed Haldir fiercely. After letting Haldir's tongue explore her mouth for a few moments, Eowowen broke off the kiss. Craning her neck, she began to nibble and suck on the tip of Haldir's ear. If Haldir wasn't aroused yet he was now.

'Oooooooooo, yes.' Eowowen moaned deliciously. Just as he reached his climax…..

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Haldir was jolted from his restless slumber to a wet bed. Flushing, he wondered how he would hide the evidence and his shame.

* * *

After a night of frustrated attempts to sleep, Haldir went to see Elrond.

"Lord Elrond?" He asked when he had been admitted to Elrond's study.

"Haldir!" Elrond exclaimed, coming around from behind his desk to embrace the younger elf. "You look troubled. What's wrong?"

"Well, you see…there's this girl. She's gorgeous, smart, talented and I think I may love her. But she doesn't love me. I was hoping you could help me."

Elrond smiled. "Yes, it seems that females cause much strife in any elf's life. Lovers, daughter, bosses perhaps? It is no matter. I believe I have the solution to your problem." Putting one hand behind Haldir's head, Elrond placed a gentle kiss on his warm lips.

"L-lord Elrond?" Haldir asked in amazement.

"Please." Elrond waved a hand almost dismissively. "Call me Elrond."

"Elrond. Would you do that again?"

"Certainly." Elrond kissed Haldir again, only this time Haldir actively participated in the kiss. Letting his tongue snake out, Haldir gently lapped at Elrond's lips until he gained access. Moaning with need, Haldir backed up until he hit a wall, never stopping the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Haldir attacked Elrond's robes, unbuttoning them.

"Ahem." A very embarrassed Erestor and Glorfindel stood in the doorway of Elrond's study.

Haldir and Elrond turned to look at the two and simultaneously, both elves turned a rather fetching shade of magenta.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Erestor asked. "Because we can come back, but I thought you would like to know that your sons and Legolas are back from their 'camping trip.'"

"Thank you. Are they unharmed?" Elrond was suddenly all business.

"For the moment." Glorfindel added dryly, "But any pranks and I can't make a single promise."

"Agreed." Once Erestor and Glorfindel were on their way, laughing about the odd sight they hoped never to witness again, Elrond turned to Haldir. "Shall we go break the news of our budding relationship to your friends and my sons- including Legolas as one of mine own?"

"Let us. I have a feeling your sons have something to tell you too."

* * *

It was Easter Sunday and the grounds of Rivendell were filled with happy shouts as a mass Easter egg hunt went on. Since Elrond had hidden the Easter eggs, he was sitting on a wooden swing in one of the gardens munching a chocolate bunny. Haldir came by wearing a pair of bunny ears and a fluffy bunny tail in addition to his regular outfit looking for eggs to add to his basket. Several eggs were hidden in plain sight, but Haldir made a beeline for his lover. Lifting up Elrond's tunic and running his hands over a well muscled chest, he said, "Nope, no Easter eggs here."

"You brat." Elrond finished his bunny and pulled Haldir onto his lap. Together they snuggled and watched other couples flirt and look for Easter eggs.

FIN!

* * *

My friend left me an interesting note after she betaed it. Hon, you know who you are and I love you! You are awesome! If you want the original story, ask and I'll send it. If you ask politely I'll even include the note my beta left. Also, a note on Eowowen. She is not a Mary-Sue and I hope I didn't portray her as such with the dream. She just happens to be female- for the moment- love interest of a viral young man.

I hope you enjoy the rest of your 'net surfing time and any reviews would appreciated to help me better my writing.


End file.
